


We Are Everywhere Together

by RuleBreakingMormon



Series: Sexy Venom Fics [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pet Names, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Eddie Brock, Subspace, dom venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleBreakingMormon/pseuds/RuleBreakingMormon
Summary: Eddie likes to be tied up and pet at his Master's feet.





	We Are Everywhere Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueparrotlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueparrotlet/gifts).



> Another naughty one for my waifu, Cris. Also a big thanks to the babes in the Discord chat. Without you, I would not be nearly so inspired.

Eddie gets stressed. He probably has depression and anxiety and maybe some anger issues, but he's able to handle it. He wasn't always able to, getting overwhelmed when the neighbor is too loud, kicking shit over when he's pissed, laying in bed all day, ignoring the outside world.

But he's better. He's feels that he has better control over his emotions, better control over how he reacts to his emotions. He can think a little more clearly, problem-solve a little better. He quicker with the comebacks, able to put the pieces together faster and write a story in a more concise, detailed manner. He's proud of himself, his accomplishments after the rocket. He's really grown as a person and discovered things about himself that he didn't know existed before.

For one, he loves to cook. He loves the prep and the grilling and baking and most especially he loves that he can finally put his mother's old cookbook to use. He also loves working with his hands. It helps him clear his mind, clean up the clutter and leave the mindspace a slightly better person.

Venom generally needs movement. He likes pushing Eddie to run, or lift weights (which is mostly why he's sort of in shape), but any kind of movement ironically settles the symbiote.

So on nights like these, they'll prepare and eat a calorie and protein filled meal at the table, like adults. Venom can't decide if he likes the prep or the eating the most. The prep offers more movement than he thought there would be, especially if Eddie is going all out for their meal. And of course, the eating bit is really nice. Eddie and Venom talk, as if they're just getting to know one another. And of course their minds are occupying the same space, but they learn things about each other that they would not know to ask for.

After they've finished, Venom tells Eddie to move into the living room. Eddie stands up from his seat and leaves his dishes behind, his only focus is obeying his Other.

He waits in front of the couch, breathing deeply, calming himself. Then Venom speaks again.

“ **Strip for me, pet**.” Eddie taking as s off his clothes slowly, knowing that Venom loves the feeling of fabrics dragging across their skin. He stands there nude for a moment, and his next command is silent. A tendril pushes down on his shoulder, to kneel on the ground. Venom forms between his knees and the hardwood, helping to cushion him. _So considerate_.

Venom forms over Eddie, leaving a small tendril to connect them. He looms, monstrously tall and wide. Eddie starts to salivate.

“ **Now, my sweet. What shall we do with you?** ” Venom tilts their head, as if taking him all in. “ **How about…..ropes?** ” Eddie's breath shudders out if his chest in a gasp. They hadn't done ropes in months. Venom grins, knowing exactly what's going on in Eddie's head. “ **I've been doing some research for you, pet. The best way to make you comfortable, and supported while you kneel for me.** ” Eddie is started to sweat, and the longer he's on his knees the deeper into his mind space he goes. His vision is getting blurry, and with nothing visual to focus on, his brain zeros in on Venom's voice…..his touch.

Venom grabs Eddie's chin, tilts his face up toward him. “ **It's already started hasn't it?** ” Venom coos. “ **Such a desperate whore, aren't you?** ” Eddie groans in agreement.

“ **Ah, ah, ah. Let me hear you say it.** ”

Eddie has shake his head, but it doesn't go anywhere with it trapped in Venom's claws.

“I- I'm a…...des- desperate whore…...whore.” Eddie licks his lips, feeling like he ran a block. Venom is grinning widely, pleased with his pet.

“ **Good boy. Now. Hold still.** ” Eddie feels tendrils pull from his skin, criss cross his chest, back, and thighs. His hands are pulled behind his back and tied far down, so his spine is slightly bent backward. His thighs are spread more, almost wide enough for Venom and his broad stance to stand between them. When Venom is done trusting him up, Eddie can feel that he's fully hard, but he can't look down to see his cock. He can also feel the hold that one of Venom's tendrils has on his cock and balls, keeping him hard, and keeping him from coming.

It feels like….like he’s being carried, almost. Hugged in the most fucked up way ever. He can tell the rope design is based of the Japanese Shibari rope bondage. It's holding him tightly, across all his limbs and torso. But this is better than rope bondage. This is Venom. He's warm everywhere there is a tendril. Eddie can feel that this is his Other, and it pushes him into his final level of mind space. He goes limp, relying heavily on Venom to keep him kneeling.

Venom purrs, delighted with his pet. He takes a seat on the couch behind Eddie, and extends some tendrils to cover Eddie's eyes and ears.

_**So you can focus on being tied, sweetheart.** _

Eddie breathes deeply, so submerged in his mindspace…..drifting in deep waters. He feels comforted, held, so he's not drifting off into nothing. He's anchored, and loved. He feels claws in his hair, stroking his scalp. They drag down to his neck and cuff him roughly. Eddie gasps, his mind space pulled to kneel in front of Venom. He's in the moment, feeling Venom wrapped around him, hugging him all over, but he's also in his ocean, floating safely while Venom watched over.

He kneels there for over an hour. He goes slightly soft, and Venom teases him every once in a while to keep him hard. He knows he's being called back to shore when Venom uncovers his ears. He hears Venom speaking softly to him, bringing him back slowly. As he comes back he feels the tendrils wrapped around him start to move, slowly shifting across his hips, his nipples, the inside of his thighs, reawakening his arousal. Venom leans forward to wrap his tongue around Eddie's neck, slipping the end into his mouth.

Eddie whimpers, sucks on Venom's tongue.

“ **You were such a good boy for me, weren't you, darling? So patient while I watched my show.** ” He grabs Eddie underneath his legs and pulls him into his lap. “ **Such a good pet, to sit here quietly, making no noise. Good pets get rewards, don't they, Eddie?** ”

Venom spreads Eddie's legs out, stretching them wide across his girth. Eddie feels exposed, opened for the world to see. His breathing and heart rate pick up, knowing exactly where this is going. Tendrils form around his thighs to keep him still, and the black tentacles twitch where they hold his cock and balls. He feels pressure at his asshole, something slick gliding against him effortlessly. He groans as it presses gently and pulls back, teasing him. He wriggles as much as he's able to, trying to squirm further onto the thickness he knows is waiting for him, but he receives no help and instead Venom chuckles deeply into his ear.

“ **So eager, my sweet. So ready for me.** ” Venom presses in harder, finally filling Eddie up the way he needs, the way he begging with his body for. The press seems to go on and on, filling him up to the throat, making him choke on Venom's tongue. It entire slide is easy, slick, and once again Eddie is thankful for Venom's strange alien quirks.

Venom forces him to sit still once he’s decided he’s put enough inside Eddie, forces him to wait.

Forces him to _appreciate_.

Eddie moans, loudly, unable to be patient after so long of sitting still, being a good boy. The tongue around his neck tightens momentarily, and then Venom is pulling out and pushing back in, creating a rhythm specifically designed to drive Eddie insane. It's a slow drag out, and a quick thrust in, then three rabbit-fast punches of his hips.

It doesn't take long at all to have Eddie coming so hard that is splatters onto the coffee table. It feels like it goes on for minutes, which it almost does, thanks to Venom pressing into Eddie's prostate, milking him from the inside. Venom presses Eddie down onto his hips to get as far inside as possible. He shoots his load deep, wanting this to drop out for hours.

Eddie is left as a sweaty, heaving mess, disjointed from reality. Venom keeps his form long enough to carry Eddie to bed, and then melts just enough so his head floats over Eddie's.

“ **Was that good, sweetheart?** ”

Eddie is still trying to catch his breath, so he grabs Venom as best as he can and pulls him closet for a kiss. It's slow and sweet, and Venom keeps his teeth out of the way which is nice.

“You know it was good, you were there,” Eddie laughs, still feeling the liquid Venom pumped into him. “I feel like an overstuffed turkey.”

“ **Stuffed with my come.** ” Venom agrees, grinning when Eddie slaps his face away. “ **You were so good Eddie. You needed this. You need to relax more often.** ”

Eddie smiles softly. “That's what I got you for, to get me to relax. I'd be nowhere without you.”

Venom snuggles close, nuzzling into Eddie's neck. Exactly where he needs to be, in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the Discord, if you brave enough to join us in our sin. 100 people max can use this link, and you MUST complete the introduction in order to have access to the rest of the chat:
> 
> https://discord.gg/7HTBMB4


End file.
